Tajemnicza wyspa/III/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. (Projekta wyprawy. — Ayrton w zagrodzie dla bydła. — Odwidziny w Porcie Balonowym. — Uwagi Pencroffa na pokładzie Bonawentury. — Depesza wysłana do zagrody. — Nie ma odpowiedzi Ayrtona. — Wyprawa w dniu następnym. — Czemu drut nie funkcjonuje? — Wystrzał.) Wśród tych wszystkich zajęć i zamiarów naczelną myślą osadników było zupełne zbadanie wyspy, już postanowione i obecnie mające cel podwójny, po pierwsze, odkryć tajemniczą istotę, której istnienie nie podlegało już dyskusji, a po drugie dowiedzieć się co się stało z piratami, jaką sobie wybrali kryjówkę, co porabiają i czego się z ich strony obawiać można. Cyrus Smith chciał natychmiast wybrać się w drogę, ponieważ jednak wyprawa miała zająć dni wiele, uznano za stosowne naładować wózek przedmiotami niezbędnemi do urządzenia obozowiska, oraz naczyniami i zapasami potrzebnemi w czasie przystanków. A jak na to w danej chwili jeden z onagasów zraniony w nogę, niezdatny był do zaprzęgu, a potrzeba mu było najmniej kilku dni spoczynku. Osądzono tedy, że bez szkody dla sprawy można odłożyć odjazd na tydzień, to jest na dzień 20go listopada. Miesiąc listopad pod tą długością geograficzną odpowiada majowi stref północnych. Była to więc najpiękniejsza pora roku. Słońce dochodziło do znaku koziorożca, zaczynały się najdłuższe dni w roku. Był to więc czas najzupełniej pomyślny dla ułożonej wyprawy, która gdyby nawet nie osiągła głównego swojego celu, mogła być obfitą w odkrycia, szczególniej co do płodów przyrody, tem bardziej, że Cyrus Smith zamierzył przepatrzeć owe gęste lasy Zachodniej Ręki, rozciągające się aż do krańca półwyspu Wężowego. W ciągu dziewięciu dni, poprzedzających odjazd, postanowiono przyłożyć się do ostatnich robót na Wielkiej Terasie. Koniecznością jednak było, ażeby Ayrton powrócił do zagrody, gdzie przyswojone zwierzęta wymagały jego opieki. Zadecydowano tedy, że przepędzi tam dwa dni, i że powróci do Pałacu Granitowego dopiero po hojnem zaopatrzeniu oborek. W chwili, gdy wyruszał w drogę, Cyrus Smith go zapytał, czy nie życzy sobie, aby mu kto z nich towarzyszył, jednocześnie zwracając uwagę jego na tę okoliczność, że wyspa dziś stała się mniej pewną, niż była dawniej. Ayrton odrzekł, że toby się na nic nie zdało, że da sobie rady, i że zresztą niczego się nie boi. Gdyby zaś jaki wypadek zdarzył się w zagrodzie lub w jej pobliżu, przyobiecał oznajmić o tem niezwłocznie osadnikom za pośrednictwem telegrafu. Po takiem porozumieniu się, o świcie wyruszył Ayrton z Granitowego Pałacu, biorąc z sobą wózek, zaprzężony tylko w jednego onagasa, a w dwie godziny potem młotek elektryczny oznajmiał, że w zagrodzie wszystko w porządku. Dwa dni Cyrus Smith zajmował się wykonaniem pewnego projektu mającego ostatecznie zabezpieczyć Pałac Granitowy od wszelkiego niespodzianego zamachu. Szło tu mianowicie o zasłonięcie zupełne wyższego otworu dawniejszego odpływu wód, już zamurowanego i ukrytego napoły pod krzewami i ziołami w południowym narożniku jeziora Granta. Nie było nic łatwiejszego nad to zadanie. Wystarczało podnieść na dwie do trzech stóp poziom wody w jeziorze, a otwór zatonąłby w nich bez śladu. Dla podniesienia zaś tego poziomu, potrzeba było tylko wybudować groblę na każdym z dwóch odpływów z jeziora, zasilających potok Glicerynowy i Wielkiej kaskady. Wezwano tedy osadników do roboty i bardzo szybko z pomocą kawałów skał, dobrze zcementowanych, powstały dwie groble, nie przechodzące zresztą sześciu stóp na szerokość a trzech na wysokość. Po skończeniu tej pracy, nikt nawet nie wpadłby na podejrzenie, że istniał tu kiedyś jakiś kanał podziemny, odprowadzający nadmiar wód z jeziora. Rozumie się samo z siebie, że maleńki odpływ, zasilający wodozbiór Pałacu Granitowego i poruszający windę, zachowano troskliwie, i że w żadnym razie nie mogło zabraknąć wody. Obecnie, po podniesieniu windy, pałac Granitowy stawał się pewnem i wygodnem schronieniem, wyzywającem spokojnie wszelki niespodziany zamach. Pracy tej zbyli się osadnicy z wielkim pospiechem, tak że Pencroff, Gedeon Spilett i Harbert znaleźli czas jeszcze na wycieczkę do Portu Balonowego. Marynarz mocno pragnął dowiedzieć się czy maleńka zatoka, w której spoczywał „Bonawentura“ nie odebrała odwidzin rozbójników. — Bo właśnie — rzekł — uważałem, ze ci dżentelmeni skierowali się ku południowemu wybrzeżu, jeżeli więc trzymali się tej linji, to jest obawa, że odkryli nasz mały porcik, a w takim razie nie dałbym i pół dolara za naszego „Bonawenturę.“ Obawy Pencroffa nie były bezpodstawne i wycieczka do Portu Balonowego wydała się wszystkim na czasie. Po objedzie tedy 10. listopada wyruszył marynarz z towarzyszami, wszyscy dobrze uzbrojeni. Pencroff wpuszczając ostentacyjnie po dwie kule w każdą lufę swojej strzelby, potrząsał głową: znak nie zbyt dobrej wróżby dla każdego, co się doń nadto przybliży, „zwierzę czy człowiek“ jak mówił. Gedeon Spilett i Harbert wzięli także każdy swoją strzelbę — i tak, około trzeciej wszyscy trzej opuścili Pałac Granitowy. Nab odprowadził ich aż do okrętu Dziękczynnej, a skoro przeszli na drugą stronę, zwiódł most za nimi. Taka zaś stanęła umowa, że osadnicy wystrzałem dadzą znać o swoim powrocie, a na ten znak Nab przybędzie przywrócić komunikację między dwoma brzegami rzeki. Mała gromadka ruszyła prosto drogą wiodącą do portu ku południowemu wybrzeżu wyspy. Cała ta odległość wynosiła tylko trzy i pół mili, ale Gedeon Spilett z towarzyszami przebyli ją dopiero w dwóch godzinach. Przeszukali bowiem cały kraj drogi, tak od strony gęstego lasu jak i od błot Tadornów. Nigdzie nie znaleźli ani śladu zbiegów, którzy niewątpliwie nie mając jeszcze ustalonego przekonania o ilości osadników i ich środkach obrony, ukryć się musieli w najnieprzystępniejszych częściach wyspy. Gdy mała gromadka przybyła do portu Balonowego, Pencroff z najwyższą pociechą ujrzał „Bonawenturę“ spokojnie stojącego na kotwicy w ciasnej zatoczce. Zresztą Port Balonowy był tak dobrze ukryty w pośród tych skał wysokich, że niepodobna go było odkryć, ani z morza, ani z lądu, chyba z pozycji górującej nad nim. — No! — zawołał Pencroff — jeszcze tu te łotry nie byli! Wielkie trawy przypadają gadom bardziej do smaku i rzecz widoczna, że odnajdziemy ich w lesie Zachodniej Ręki. — Uważajmy to za szczęście — odrzekł Harbert — bo gdyby byli znaleźli „Bonawenturę“ zabraliby go niewątpliwie, aby na nim uciec, i tym sposobem odjęliby nam możność powrócenia w bliskiej przyszłości na wyspę Tabor. — W istocie — rzekł korespondent — a ważną jest rzeczą zawieść na tę wyspę dokument, zawiadamiający o położeniu geograficznem wyspy Lincolna i o nowem miejscu pobytu Ayrtona, na przypadek gdyby yacht szkocki po niego przybył. — Tak, panie Spilett — zawołał marynarz — a więc oto „Bonawentura“ na swojem miejscu, a załoga jego na pierwszy znak w pogotowiu do drogi. — Ja sądzę, Pencroffie, że pora na to będzie właściwa po ukończeniu naszej wyprawy w głąb wyspy. Możebną jest bowiem rzeczą, że ów nieznajomy, jeżeli potrafimy go znaleść, dużo nam powie jeszcze o wyspie Lincolna i o wyspie Tabor. Niezapominajmy, że on to jest niezaprzeczonym autorem znalezionego przez nas dokumentu i że wie, być może, o terminie powrotu yachtu. — Do miljona djabłów — zawołał Pencroff. — Ktoby to mógł być taki. On nas zna, ten jegomość, a my go nie znamy! Jeżeli to tylko rozbitek, dla czego się ukrywa? Toż my przecie uczciwi ludzie — jak mi się zdaje — a kompanja uczciwych ludzi nie jest wstrętną nikomu! Czy przybył tu z wolnej woli? Możeż opuścić wyspę, jeśli mu się podoba? Jestże tu jeszcze — czy go nie ma?... Tak rozmawiając Pencroff, Harbert i Gedeon Spilett weszli na pokład „Bonawentury“ i przebiegali po nim. Naraz marynarz, obejrzawszy blok, w około którego okręconą była lina kotwicy: — A to co znowu! zawołał. Nie tego już za wiele! — Cóż tam takiego Pencroffie? spytał korespondent. — Co?! To, że nie ja ten węzeł zrobiłem! I to mówiąc, wskazał na linę przytrzymującą kotwicę. — Jakto, nie ty? — zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie! gotów jestem przysiądz. Ten węzeł jest płaski, a ja mam zwyczaj robić duże pół kluczki.Rodzaj węzła właściwego Pencroffowi i posiadającego tę wyższość, że nie tak rychło się zesuwał. — Musiałeś się omylić, Pencroffie! — Co ja — omylić się! Taka rzecz to już leży w ręce — a ręka się nie myli! — Należałoby więc sądzić, że piraci byli tutaj? — Albo ja wiem — odrzekł Pencroff — ale to pewna, że ktoś podniósł kotwicę „Bonawentury“ a potem spuścił ją na nowo. O patrzcie! nowy dowód! Widocznie ściągano linę, bo płótno którem ją obwijają ażeby się nie tarła, nie znajduje się na swojem miejscu. Powtarzam wam, że ktoś używał naszego statku.... — Ależ, gdyby to byli piraci, byliby statek zabrali i uciekli.... — Uciekli! — a gdzie?... Na wyspę Tabor?... odparł Pencroff. — Myślisz więc, że byliby się odważyli puścić na statku tak lekkim? — Zresztą, należałoby przypuścić, że zdołali odkryć tę wysepkę, zauważył korespondent. — Tak czy owak — rzekł marynarz — to pewna, że jakem Bonawentura Pencroff z Vineyard, nasz „Bonawertura“ odbył kurs bez nas. Twierdzenie marynarza miało wyraz tak stanowczy, że ani Gedeon Spilett ani Harbert nie mogli nic przeciw niemu postawić. Widoczną było rzeczą, że statek był poruszony z miejsca, mniej lub więcej od chwili po zostawieniu go przez Pencroffa w porcie Balonowym. Dla marynarza zaś nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że kotwicę podniesiono i spuszczono na nowo. Otóż, co miały znaczyć, te obydwa manewry, jeżeli statku nie użyto do jakiejś wyprawy. — Czyżbyśmy jednak nie spostrzegli w takim razie „Bonawenturę“ przepływającego przed wyspą? — zauważył korespondent, skupiający wszystkie możliwe punkta wątpliwości. — Ech! Panie Spilett — odparł marynarz — wystarcza wypłynąć nocą z pomyślnym wiatrem, a w dwie godziny potem jest się już po za horyzontem wyspy! — Zgoda — ciągnął dalej Gedeon Spilett — ale w takim razie pytam się jeszcze, w jakim celu tedy zbiegi użyli „Bonawentury“ i dla czego po użyciu, — odprowadzaliby go napowrót do portu?... — Ha! panie Spilett — odparł marynarz, policzmy to do rzeczy niepodobnych do wyjaśnienia i nie myślmy już o tem. Najważniejszą było kwestją znaleźć „Bonawenturę“ na miejscu i znaleźliśmy go! Kto wie, czy gdyby teraz piraci dostali go w ręce po raz drugi — znalazłby się tutaj znowu! — Może więc byłoby roztropniej, Pencroffie sprowadzić „Bonawenturę“ znowu przed Pałac Granitowy? — ozwał się Harbert. — I tak i nie — odpowiedział Pencroff — a raczej stanowczo nie. Ujście Dziękczynnej jest złem stanowiskiem dla statku, morze tam nadto burzliwe. — Gdybyśmy go jednak wciągnęli na piaski aż pod same „Dymniki“?... — No tak.... to nie mówię... — odrzekł Pencroff. — W każdym razie jednak, ponieważ mamy opuścić Pałac Granitowy i to na czas dosyć długi, sądzę że „Bonawentura“ będzie tu bezpieczniejszym w czasie naszej nieobecności, i że dobrze zrobimy, pozostawiając go w tem miejscu, aż do zupełnego oczyszczenia wyspy z tych łotrów. — Takie i moje zdanie — rzekł korespondent. — Przynajmniej, w złym razie nie będzie tak mocno porażony, jak byłby przy ujściu „Dziękczynnej.“ — Cóż jednak, jeżeli zbiegi nawidzą go raz jeszcze! — zauważył Harbert. — Wiesz co, mój chłopcze — odpowiedział Pencroff. Gdyby nie znaleźli tutaj statku, poszliby go natychmiast szukać ku stronie Granitowego Pałacu, a w nieobecności naszej, niktby im w zabraniu go nie przeszkodził! — Sądzę więc zgodnie z p. Spilettem, że należy go zostawić w Porcie Balonowym. Jak tylko jednak wrócimy, a wyspa nie będzie jeszcze wolną od tych hultajów, najroztropniej będzie sprowadzić nasz statek aż pod Pałac Granitowy i zatrzymać go tam aż do chwili, gdy zniknie wszelka obawa zbrodniczych odwidzin. — Zgoda. A teraz dalej w drogę, zakończył korespondent. Powróciwszy do Granitowego Pałacu, Harbert, Pencroff i Gedeon Spilett, opowiedzieli inżynierowi wszystko co im się zdarzyło, a on pochwalił powzięte przez nich postanowienia tak na teraz jak i co do przyszłości. Przyrzekł nawet marynarzowi zbadać część kanału znajdującą się pomiędzy wysepką a wybrzeżem, dla zobaczenia, czy nie będzie można utworzyć w tem miejscu sztucznego portu za pomocą grobli. Tym sposobem „Bonawentura“ byłby wciąż pod ręką a w razie potrzeby i pod zamknięciem. Tegoż samego wieczora wysłano telegram do Ayrtona z prośbą, aby sprowadził z zagrody parę kóz, które Nab zamierzał przyswoić na łąkach terasy. Rzecz dziwna jednak, od Ayrtona nie nadszedł znak otrzymania telegramu, wbrew przyjętemu przezeń obyczajowi. Zadziwiło to niepomału inżyniera. Mogło być jednak, że Ayrtona nie było w tej chwili w zagrodzie, albo że się znajdował w drodze do Pałacu Granitowego. To ostatnie przypuszczenie było tem możebniejsze, że właśnie upłynęły już dwa dni od jego odjazdu, a postanowiono, że ma powrócić o 10 w wieczór, lub najpóźniej 11 rano. Osadnicy oczekiwali więc na pojawienie się Ayrtona na wyżynach Wielkiej Terasy. Nab i Harbert stanęli nawet w pobliżu mostu, ażeby go spuścić za przybyciem Ayrtona. Ale o dziesiątej w wieczór, nie było o nim jeszcze ani słychu. Uznano tedy za stosowne wysłać nową depeszę, domagającą się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Młotek elektryczny w Pałacu Granitowym ani drgnął. Wówczas niepokój osadników dosięgnął wielkich rozmiarów. Coż się więc stało? Czy Ayrton nie znajdował się już w zagrodzie, lub czy go pozbawiono swobody działania? Należałoż pospieszyć do zagrody mimo tak ciemnej nocy? Poddano tę kwestję pod roztrząśnienie. Jedni chcieli wyruszać, drudzy radzili zostać. — Kto wie — rzekł Harbert — może popsuł się przyrząd telegraficzny i dla tego nie funkcjonuje? — To bardzo możebne — odparł korespondent. — Czekajmy więc do jutra — ozwał się Cyrus Smith. Może w istocie Ayrton nie otrzymał naszej depeszy, albo też jego telegram nie doszedł do nas. Zaczekali więc, jak łatwo pojąć, — nie bez pewnego niepokoju. Za pierwszym blaskiem świtu, 11 listopada, Cyrus Smith puścił raz jeszcze prąd elektryczny po drucie — i nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi powtórzył to samo po raz drugi — z tym samym skutkiem. — W drogę do zagrody! — zawołał wówczas. — I to w porządnem uzbrojeniu! dodał Pencroff. Natychmiast postanowiono nie zostawić Pałacu Granitowego bez obrony, ale powierzyć straż jego Nabowi. Po odprowadzeniu towarzyszów aż do potoku Glicerynowego, miał zwieść most i zaczaiwszy się za drzewem oczekiwać na powrót ich lub Ayrtona. W razie zaś, gdyby piraci się zjawili i próbowali przejścia, miał starać się o powstrzymanie ich wystrzałami, a wreszcie wycofać się do Granitowego Pałacu, gdzie po podniesieniu windy, byłby zupełnie bezpieczny. Cyrus Smith zaś, Gedeon Spilett, Harbert i Pencroff mieli udać się prosto do zagrody, a gdyby tam Ayrtona nie było, poszukać go w okolicznych lasach. O szóstej rano inżynier i jego trzej towarzysze przeszli potok Glicerynowy, zostawiając za sobą Naba ukrytego po za lekkiem zagięciem skał, ocienionych kilku wielkiemi smokownikami, na lewym brzegu strumienia. Osadnicy, zszedłszy z Wielkiej Terasy, skierowali się prosto ku zagrodzie. Każdy z nich niósł strzelbę na ramieniu w pogotowiu do strzału, w razie jakiegokolwiek nieprzyjacielskiego objawu. Dwa karabiny i dwie strzelby nabito kulami. Z obu stron drogi gęstwina była nieprzebyta i z łatwością służyć mogła za schronienie złoczyńcom, mogącym dzięki swemu uzbrojeniu być nader groźnymi. Osadnicy postępowali szybko i w milczeniu, Top poprzedzał ich, jużto biegnąc po drodze, jużto skręcając w las, niemy jednak wciąż i nie zdający się przeczuwać nic niezwykłego. A można było liczyć na to, że wierny pies nie da się podejść i że zaszczeka w obec najmniejszego cienia niebezpieczeństwa. Idąc drogą, osadnicy szli jednocześnie za drutem telegraficznym łączącym zagrodę z Pałacem Granitowym. Przebywszy mniej więcej dwie mile drogi, nie zauważyli jeszcze żadnej przerwy na linji. Słupy znajdowały się w dobrym stanie, odosobniacze były nienaruszone, drut regularnie wyprężony . Jednakże od tego punktu inżynier zauważył, że to wyprężenie stawało się coraz mniej równem, a gdy przybyli do słupa Nr. 74, Harbert wyprzedzający resztę, zatrzymał się z okrzykiem: — Linja przerwana! Towarzysze przyspieszyli kroku i wnet stanęli w miejscu, kędy młodzieniec się zatrzymał. Wówczas ujrzeli słup wywrócony i leżący w poprzek drogi. Przerwa tedy na linji została stwierdzoną i widocznem się stało, iż depesze z Pałacu Granitowego nie mogły były dojść do zagrody, ani wysłane z zagrody do Pałacu. — A jednak to nie wiatr wywrócił ten słup — zauważył Pencroff. — O nie! — odrzekł Gedeon Spilett. Ktoś podkopał go od spodu, — widać w tem rękę ludzką. — A co więcej drut jest zerwany — dodał Harbert pokazując dwa kawałki żelaznej nici, noszące na sobie ślady gwałtownego szarpnięcia. — Czy zerwanie jest świeże? — zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Tak jest — odrzekł Harbert — niewątpliwie stało się to bardzo niedawno. — Do zagrody! do zagrody! — zawołał inżynier. W tej chwili osadnicy znajdowali się na połowie drogi pomiędzy Pałacem Granitowym i zagrodą. Mieli więc tylko jeszcze dwie i pół mili do przebycia. Puścili się biegiem. W istocie, należało się obawiać, że jakiś ważny wypadek wydarzył się w zagrodzie. Bez wątpienia Ayrton mógł wysłać telegram, który nie doszedł do celu i w tem nie było jeszcze dostatecznej przyczyny do niepokoju. Ale zjawiała się okoliczność bardziej zagadkowa: dla czego Ayrton przyobiecawszy się na wczoraj w wieczór, wcale się nie pokazał. Wreszcie i to nie mogło być bez powodu, że wszelka komunikacja pomiędzy zagrodą i Pałacem Granitowym była zerwaną — a któż inny mógł mieć w tem interes, jeżeli nie piraci? Osadnicy pędzili więc, ze ściśniętem niespokojnością sercem. Przywiązali się szczerze do swego towarzysza. Mieliż go znaleźć ugodzonego ciosem tych, którym niegdyś przewodził? Wkrótce przybyli do miejsca, w którem droga ciągnęła się wzdłuż owego maleńkiego strumyka, stanowiącego odpływ Czerwonego Potoku i skrapiającego łąki zagrody. Tu umiarkowali bieg, ażeby nie być bez tchu w chwili niezbędnej może i bliskiej walki. Broń trzymali odwiedzioną w rękach. Każdy baczną zwracał uwagę na las. Top wydawał głuche warczenie, nic dobrego nie wróżące. Wreszcie pokazał się częstokół zagrody z pomiędzy drzew. Nigdzie nie było widać śladu jakichkolwiek spustoszeń. Brama stała zamknięta jak zwyczajnie. Głęboka cisza panowała w zagrodzie. Ani beczenie zwykłe baranów dzikich, ani głos Ayrtona nie dawały się słyszeć. — Wejdźmy! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. I to wyrzekłszy posunął się naprzód, podczas gdy towarzysze jego stanęli o dwadzieścia kroków w pogotowiu do strzału! Cyrus Smith podniósł zasuwę wewnętrzną drzwi i chciał je otworzyć, gdy naraz Top wściekle zaszczekał. Po nad częstokołem zagrzmiał wystrzał — a wystrzałowi temu odpowiedział okrzyk boleści. Harbert, ugodzony kulą, leżał na ziemi!... ----